


【翻译】黄疸病 Icterus

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: 四次法芮尔以为医生没能看见她的脸红，一次证明她错了。





	1. 汉坦病毒

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Icterus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950925) by [Buttons15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttons15/pseuds/Buttons15). 



“戴上呼吸面具，我们要进去了，”天使在无线电频中命令道，于是法老之鹰毫不犹豫地服从了。她们一起走进废弃的建筑，埃及人发现当防护服膨胀起来的时候和她的猛禽机甲差不太远。她一只手提着桶液体，另一只手拿着拖把和垃圾铲。

 

安吉拉时不时在任务期间消失，在袭击中四处实施人道主义帮助不是什么罕见的事——但这是她第一次真正带人和她一起。这个金发女子前一晚找了法老之鹰，诚挚地问这位军人是否愿意陪她白天一同出去、埃及人乐于帮忙，但她真没想到这就是她们将要做的。

 

尽管她不完全确定 **这** 到底是什么。

 

“等一下，”天使出声，于是法老之鹰自动止步。她不是真的需要理解甚至不需要知道目标就能服从命令。医生跪在一堆瓦砾旁，向里面瞥了一眼——

 

“啊——！”

 

法老之鹰瞬间就到了她身边，把东西丢到地上向她靠近，后悔没有携带任何武器——只看到一对老鼠在她脚边窜过。她肾上腺素的激增立刻平息了下来。当然，它们几乎和猫一样大，所以她能理解为什么安吉拉会惊慌，但仍然有点余悸。

 

“你吓了我一跳，齐格勒医生。”

 

另一个人转过头来面对她，一个抱歉的表情出现在她脸上。“ **Es tut mir leid（德语，对不起）** ，艾玛莉上尉。它们出乎我意料。尽管如此，我还是很高兴看到了它们——它们带我找到了我需要的东西。”

 

“一个老鼠窝？”她询问，再也没法抑制住她的好奇心。

 

她听见安吉拉在叹息。“两个孩子死于急性呼吸综合征，一个肾功能严重衰竭；三者之间有什么共同点？”

 

“我……不知道？”她回答，想着这个问题是不是有所意指，“嗯，宠物老鼠？”

 

天使嘲弄地笑了笑，一个悲伤的笑容出现在她的脸上，“差不多。他们都来这里玩……一个和老鼠们分享的地方。我的怀疑是正确的——是汉坦病毒（注1）。”

 

“你是说，像黑死病那样的？”法老之鹰问道，这是提到鼠疫时她第一个想到的。

 

“不，那是耶尔森氏菌——一种细菌。 不幸的是，汉坦病毒更容易致死，也更难治疗。 因此，这就是我们今天来到这里的原因，清除污染源。”

 

“这些老鼠？”

 

“它们的粪便，”医生纠正道，站起身。她们走到清洁工具丢落的地方，然后安吉拉弯下腰从桶里拿起一块海绵，“当然，我们也得对付那些老鼠，但你抓它们的时候得呼吸，所以对源头消毒是很重要的。拿着，”天使拿起抹布递给她，“我们得在清扫前用溶剂加湿环境，这样我们才不会接触太多被污染的灰尘。”

 

 **清理老鼠便便，** 埃及人默念， **绝对不是我期待的早上。**

 

“这可能超出了你平时的工作范围，”金发女子说话了，好像是读了她的心，“我很抱歉。我应该事先提个醒的。”

 

“完全不麻烦，齐格勒医生，”她再次保证道，“我怀疑他们也不会来上你的课程，但是你依旧来了。”

 

“遏制传染病，需要一天的工作，”她反驳道，“艾玛莉上尉——”

 

“叫我法芮尔，”战士在思考之前出了声，然后在通讯安静下来的那一秒立刻后悔了。她简短地想过要不要收回，但电流的沙沙声在天使开口的时候安静了。

 

“……法芮尔。”

 

出于某种无法解释的原因，医生舌尖轻弹说出那个带有浓重口音的单词立刻让她脸红了。她就在那个金发女子的身旁，感谢诸神，因为隔离防护服严实地遮住了她的脸，藏住了她的脸红。

 

“法芮尔？”另一个坚持呼唤道，成功把她从思绪中拉了出来，“你听到了吗？”

 

“是的，齐格勒博士。”

 

她看着这个女人来回地摇动海绵，用它在地上洒水。她观察了一次、两次，然后用拖把模仿这个动作，把周围的地板都弄湿了。

 

“安吉拉，”医生纠正道，“如果我们要以教名相称为基础的话，那应该是双向的。”

 

“安吉拉，”埃及人重复，然后脸上的红热加剧了。

 

“这是你的休息日，你不必非得来，”她开口。

 

“别胡说，我——”

 

“嘘，让我说完，”天使打断了她，“我猜我想说的是，谢谢你。我想你知道我有多感谢你；你为这些人做了很多，上——法芮尔。”

 

**我要烧着了。死于赞美。**

 

“像我说的那样，我一直乐于帮助，”她非常诚实地回答。她喜欢做一个有用的人所带来的满足感，她明白医生的意思: 当不涉及伤害或杀害任何人的时候，感觉确实好多了。

 

“别这么心甘情愿,”安吉拉开玩笑地责备道，“我可能会忍不住滥用它，更频繁地招募你。”

 

**请一定要啊。**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1： 汉坦病毒，是本雅病毒科的一种病毒，其引发的病症称为汉他病/肾综合征出血热/流行性出血热，为一种经由老鼠传染给人类的致命传染病。该病毒由李镐汪于1978年在韩国汉滩江疫区的黑线姬鼠肺组织中首度分离成功，因而得名。


	2. 硬膜下血肿

她打起了瞌睡，视野边界开始泛黑，她的头垂了下来，陷入到幸福的，无忧无虑的睡眠中——不过被肩膀上的手摇醒了。她动作迟钝地转身，看向墙壁，上面的时钟显示凌晨三点。

“嗯——”她无言地抱怨起来。

“对不起，”安吉拉回应道，她的表情相当抱歉，“我们没有CT扫描所以我唯一可以确认你脑震荡程度的办法只能是让你醒着。睁开眼睛好吗。”

法老之鹰不假思索地照吩咐做了。自动服从一个级别更高的军官的冲动深深地植根于她的内心。所以当医生用一束强光照向她的时候她的本能反应也是如此。

“嘘……嘘，”另一个人轻轻低语，关掉了手电，“瞳孔反应看起来不错。”她轻轻地拍着埃及人的后背，“干得漂亮，士兵。只剩下两小时了。你还撑得住吗？”

她揉了揉眼睛，有些恼怒。 她的头很疼，胃部抽搐，而且仍然感到有点失去方向感，但是疲惫比所有这些都更能说明问题。

“想睡，”她嘟囔道，“头疼。”

“或许你会因此吸取教训，”安吉拉捅了捅她，“然后穿着你那该死的死亡机器的时候更小心点——”她的讲话被一个哈欠打断了，这不是那天的第一次，法拉感到一阵内疚。

“我现在都很好了，医生，”她保证道，“你可以去睡了，我没事的。”

“好吧，”安吉拉回答，双手交叉在胸前靠上墙，“自己走回你的房间，士兵。”

埃及人站起身皱着眉踉跄得走向门口，尝试掩盖她刚刚感觉有多眩晕。当她终于到了门口的时候，然而她发现她不大记得会她寝室的路怎么走了。也许是因为夜已经这么深了所以走廊看起来太黑，也许是因为地板看起来在旋转，或者， **好吧** ， **是的** ，可能是因为她的脑震荡——

“怎么样？”医生挑衅道，法芮尔几乎能听出她脸上的笑容。她叹了口气。

“也许我会再待久一点，”她苦涩地承认，然后在她能阻止自己之前她说，“我不能浪费任何能独自完全拥有你的机会。”

**这她妈到底是什么啊法芮尔——**

她听见医生嘲弄道，“说实话，照你这么做，我确实想着这医疗翼是否应该有个写着你的名字的马克杯呢。”

“也许我只是喜欢你的陪伴，”她反击。

**是因为脑震荡。绝对是脑震荡的原因。我没法阻止自己。**

“嗯——你有考虑过约我出去吗？除了用更多的工作把我锁在这里之外？”金发女子转向她，一个斜斜的嬉笑挂在她的脸上，“我是说，只是一个想法，你知道吧？”

**我神志不清了。**

“呃。我觉得我还是坐下吧。”

她觉得她看见天使在她走向担架床的时候笑容咧得更开了，但她的脑袋嗡鸣着所以她不确定。她很确定她脸红得就像个可怜的西红柿，脸颊上的灼烧没法忽略，但灯光很暗，她告诉自己在黑暗中另一个人看不见她的脸红。

“你到底在等什么呀？” 为了转移话题，她问了想到的第一个问题。

“任何颅内出血的迹象，”安吉拉解释道，一边坐在了法老之鹰对面的桌上。她的双腿悬在上面，双脚离地，“意识模糊，恶心——这些都是脑震荡后的常见现象。但在排除硬膜下血肿之前，我得在六个小时内定期检测你的反射能力。”

“对，”她点点头，尽管她并不很懂。这个动作让她更头晕了，“如果我有其中一个症状……”

“我就在你的头骨上钻一个洞然后排干血肿，”医生漫不经心地回答。

“哈哈。”她顿了顿，“等等，你不是在开玩笑，是吗？”

“ **Nein** **（德语，没有）**.” 

法老之鹰立刻意识到她不想去想这件事。 她用一只手梳过头发，用手指抚摸着缠在头骨上的绷带，然后低下身子，侧身躺下，这样她仍然可以和另一个人进行眼神接触。把她的重量压在她的肩膀上让她有点疼。

一阵令人舒适的沉默横在他们之间，而法芮尔趁此时刻打量着医生的模样。她早就脱掉了已经挂在椅子后面的白大褂，现在只是穿着一件黑色无袖高领毛衣，一条旧的白色牛仔裤，一双丑丑的白色鳄鱼鞋和红色眼镜。眼镜几乎没有遮住眼睛下面的黑眼圈，但与挂在她脖子上的红色听诊器非常相配——

“你在盯着我看。”

埃及人的脑里警铃大作。

**快，快想点什么脑震荡的玩意儿！**

“呃，好蠢。香蕉？”

一阵沉默。安吉拉面不改色地保持着自尊，“雅典娜，检查三号床的瞳孔肌病反射。”

一束灯塔一般明亮的光芒照在她的脸上，她用阿拉伯语咒骂着，但是在她还没来得及用手把它挡住之前，光就熄灭了，他们又回到了昏暗的环境中。

“双侧瞳孔缩小即时，反应时间充足。”人工智能宣布。

**“Danke** **（德语，谢谢）** **.** **”**

“现在什么都看不见了，”法老之鹰抱怨道，短暂的失明，等着眼睛适应黑暗。

“这就是为什么海盗戴眼罩的原因，”安吉拉不以为意地回答。医生背对着士兵，在一张纸上做着笔记。

“因为有超级电脑检查他们的反应状况？”

“不是。我会展示给你看的。”

几分钟过去了，她什么也没做，而士兵耐心等着她翻阅手中的文件。然后天使仿佛得到启示一般，走到了房间的边缘，那儿有电灯开关，“锥状细胞对弱光的反应大约需要10分钟，但海盗必须在明亮的甲板上和甲板下的黑暗之间快速切换。” 她用手遮住一只眼睛，示意病人也这样做，“这只眼睛没有暴露在阳光下，因此仍然适应低光度，当——”

医生把灯光调到最亮，法老之鹰感到头部剧烈疼痛起来，没有保护的眼睛那只泛起泪水，然后光照马上又恢复到之前的亮度。

“——当他们必须到甲板上然后又下去的时候，”金发女子说，露出了她的眼睛。埃及人也这么做了，于是意识到确实，她可以用遮在手掌下的眼睛看得很清楚，但是用暴露在灯光下的眼睛看不清楚。

“活见鬼！”埃及人脱口而出，“我一直以为他们只是少只眼睛。真见鬼！”

这次，安吉拉爆笑起来，“大部分人好像都这么想。顺便一提，只剩下半小时了，”她提醒道，“所以无论你想和我单独做什么，你最好赶快了。”

**这是——她是……？**

她忍住用手挡住脸的冲动，因为安吉拉不是海盗所以她肯定不能只用一只看得见的眼睛发现法芮尔脸红了。她把脑海中出现的第一件想法推开，转而用第二件可行的想法替代。“我其实，嗯……我有个问题想问。”她害羞地挠了挠头，“我是说，现在可能不是个好时机……但也许不会 **有** 什么好时机，但……”

那个人的表情变得严肃起来，“继续。”

“我只是……那从来不会困扰你吗？”她在继续前深吸一口气，“我是指那些你救不了的人。在我们所有人之中，你是最……我是说，怎么……你是怎么应对这些的？”

安吉拉叹了口气，思考了很久。“当我们最初决定成为医生的时候，”她开始说，“我们很多人相信我们当医生……我们很多人认为医生的职责是拯救生命。”

“不是吗？”法芮尔歪起脑袋。

“不是，”金发女子抱住手臂，手掌在胳膊上搓揉着，“法芮尔，我们的职责是，减轻痛苦。我们的工作是平息疼痛。我们的职责是在允许的时间和地点范围内提供抚慰，并且理解什么时候不能。我们不是……我不是神，法芮尔。我从不如此自命。”

她看向窗外，眼神迷失在远方，“最终我们都学到了死亡……不是我们努力追求的尽头（the end），它从不会是结束我们悲伤和痛苦的方式……尽管如此，它依旧是一个终点。那些人……”

然后她和埃及人的目光交汇，用一种非常激烈的眼神凝视着她，以至于让她汗毛直立。“因为他们死了，所以他们在我能够到的范围之外。但同时，因为他们的死去，他们不再受苦。所以他们不再需要我。天使（Mercy）有两种样子。美好的那个是治愈，丑陋的那个是死亡。”

“我没想到这个能让人复活的女人会这么说。”法芮尔承认。

“我没想过要成为拥有这样能力的女人，”另一个回答，“而拥有它将一直是个挑战。”她的双唇弯曲成一个没有笑意的笑容，“事实上我很高兴复活的窗口只有大概5秒钟。如果我有更长的时间去思考，我会想知道——哪个更好，把谁带回来，还是有时仅仅是把痛苦拖得更长……或者都不要把他们带回来？”

“那……真是进退两难。”

“老实说，这问题既非新生，也非我独有，”安吉拉把一缕头发别到耳后，“生与死的道德和随之而来的问题和医学本身一样古老。”

“三号床的观察时间现在结束了，”雅典娜的机械声响起，于是医生从座位上起身。

“就这样啦，小冠军，”天使笑着走上前，“你可以离开了。你想让我送你回寝室呢，还是你想在这里过夜？”

她开口回答，但是被一声哈欠取代了。突然间站起来行走比让自己就在那里睡着更没有吸引力。毕竟，她睡过更糟糕的地方。她正想找些词来表达这个意思，就看到安吉拉吃吃笑着，手里拿着毯子走过来。

“我猜这就是答案了，”金发女子低语，给她盖上了毯子。在她离开之前，法芮尔揽住了她的腰。她皱着眉，眼睛半睁半闭，她失口说出心中的问题。

“明儿和我出去吗?”

医生轻柔地笑了，然后出乎意料地用食指刮了刮法老之鹰的鼻子。“你明天早上什么都不会记得的， **艾玛莉上尉** 。”

“说好嘛。不会忘的。”

“好——鸭，”安吉拉轻轻俯身，在她额上印下一个纯洁的吻，“我不会提醒你的。这是你的挑战。”

 “保证，”她勉强嘀咕出声，然后遁入完全的黑暗之中。

 

 ————————————————

 

她醒来的时候头痛欲裂，但其他感觉不错。她花了点时间才想起她在哪以及为什么不在自己房间，而当她终于想清楚自己在医疗翼的时候，她坐起身扫视整个房间寻找那个金发女子的蛛丝马迹。她只发现了一只大猩猩坐在对他来说太小的椅子里。

“哦，你醒啦，”他嘀咕起来，站起身向她致意，“齐格勒博士让我代替她批准你出院。”温斯顿走上前，用他大大的手指拍了拍担架上的屏幕，“我听说她在这儿过夜了？你的症状有任何加重吗？”

法芮尔用手捂住额头闭上眼睛，白色的斑点在她视野里跳动，“我……不记得了。”

那只灵长动物低语道，“她为这样简单的小事熬夜不同寻常……雅典娜有充足的能力做定期反应检查，”他又气恼起来，“好吧，她是医生，所以她肯定有她的理由。顺便一提，她走之前给你留了早餐……你的眼睛有受伤吗？”

她盯着手背，翻动它们，然后盯着手掌。 她的视力看起来还不错。“据我所知没有?”

“奇怪，”温斯顿歪歪头，然后伸手从桌上拿来早餐托盘，小心地递给她。她的饮食没有禁忌，所以它包含了牛奶、饼干、一块蛋糕和一根香蕉。在托盘的边缘，精心折叠着——她拿起来，对着它皱起眉头——一个眼罩。

**一根香蕉。一个眼罩。**

她脑子里有什么东西在嗡嗡作响，但是没有完全想起来。她知道自己忘记了一些事情，但是企图强迫自己从那些混乱的想法中走出来只会让她的头更疼。 香蕉。 一个眼罩。 他们之间有某种联系，但是她唯一能想到的就是海盗温斯顿，当这种想法形成后，她决定放弃。

“也许是不小心落下了，”大猩猩说，“她离开的时候看起来很累。”

“也许吧，是的。”法芮尔勉强同意。

她匆忙填完了书面文件然后马上又能在观测站的院子里自由闲逛了。伸伸懒腰，为自己重获自由而高兴，然后她冲向了门口。心血来潮之下，半路上她抓起眼罩，把它挂在了自己的床头板上。

在那之后的日子里，法老之鹰永远无法摆脱那种“那片织物意味着什么”的感觉。


	3. 全身性红斑狼疮

法老之鹰直视前方，神情严肃，双手放在枪管上。她站在门边，静静地等着安吉拉——或者准确点说，齐格勒医生——给排成长龙的病人看病。时不时就会爆发一阵争执，有时是绝望的母亲带来她的孩子，有时是市民们给老人让位，当争执发生的时候，恢复表面上的秩序是她的职责。

 

指望天使能够照看即便是这群人的半数都是妄想，但尽管如此每一个人都拒绝移动，抱着希望。这么做让她的心情很复杂——推开病人，提高嗓音，甚至需要发火来引起他们的注意，一点苦涩在她嘴里漫开来。 **但是** ， **尽管** 如此，她不可否认安吉拉会委托她来做这个工作这件事让她感到骄傲。

 

医生要见她。 特意点名地。 法老之鹰下定决心要做出正确的决定。她感到有什么东西撞到了她的腿，打断了她思绪。 她低头看见一个骨瘦如柴的小女孩，排在她后面的那个，拉住她的裤子。 当她们的目光相遇的时候，孩子笑了。法老之鹰在回以微笑和像英国女王卫队的士兵一样保持静止之间左右为难。

 

她匆匆瞥了一眼那边，然后又瞥了一眼另一边，只是为了确保头儿没有看见。她不想打破这种拘谨的气氛，但是她也不是个冷酷无情的人，这个小家伙实在是太可爱了。 她暂时抛开了严肃的表情，露出一丝坏笑。 女孩欣喜若狂，忍不住咯咯地笑了起来，把头埋在埃及人的两腿之间。

 

“你好，”她致意道，却只得到了一个睁大眼睛的沉默作为回应。

 

 **这是哥伦比亚，** 她提醒自己。 **试试西班牙语。**

 

她绞尽脑汁想她所知道的两三个单词。 不管他们去哪里，守望先锋总是会给他们上一堂当地语言和文化的速成课，但法芮尔通常对地理数据更感兴趣，比如地形和天气。此外，她从来就不是一个书虫； 她在学习英语方面已经遇到了足够多的困难，以至于并不想尝试另一种语言。

 

法芮尔单膝跪下，看着那孩子的眼睛，“嗯……hola（西班牙语，你好）？”

 

一个年轻男子在旁边，就是他带来的孩子，朝她挑起一边眉毛。

 

“ **Hola** **（西班牙语，你好）！** ”女孩叽叽喳喳说起来，“ **Como tellamas? Mi nombre és Maria（西班牙语，你叫什么名字？我的名字是玛利亚）——** ”

 

 **什么** 。

 

“看来你们已经认识了，”一个声音在她身后响起，吓得法老之鹰一跳。她抬头看见安吉拉站在她身边，靠着医疗帐篷的开口处，脸上带着疲倦的微笑。

 

**看起来很专业。**

 

她控制住捂脸的冲动，一想到自己在工作中偷懒被抓，她的脸颊就烧了起来，尽管天使似乎并不介意。尽管如此，她还是站了起来，掸去身上的灰尘，回到了立正姿势。 医生打开帐篷帘，示意那个男人和孩子进来。

 

“ **Adelante, por favor（请进来吧），** ”金发女子说。

 

法芮尔知道安吉拉会说多种语言。很多种。她不知道确切有多少，但她估计大概在6到……好吧，所有。看着其他人流利地和当地人交谈，她不禁想，这不是第一次，一直到她们是有多么的不同；在学校的时候，法老之鹰最喜欢的课程一直是体育……而瑞士人不仅仅是个天才，更是一个不折不扣的 **书呆子** 。

**我甚至没有大学学位。**

 

那男人走进去，一手握着那孩子的手——然后令埃及人惊讶的是，小女孩用她小小的手指抓住了她的腿。

 

**“** **No va avenir, señora（她来不来，女士）？”**

 

“嗯……”她疑惑地看向天使，希望看起来不要太像“救我”脸。

 

医生的笑容扩大了，“她也想你进来。看起来她真的很喜欢你。”

 

“哦，啊……”她扫视了一下整个区域。尽管队伍仍旧排得很长，但是是午餐时间，而且太阳高照，大部分人都缩到阴凉的地方或者坐下来吃饭。她算了算，她可以在管理队伍的工作中休息十几分钟左右，但她还是和头儿商量了一下。“你觉得我可以... ... ”她慢吞吞地说。

 

“当然，querida（甜心）,进来吧。”

 

她照做了，在进入帐篷前最后彻底地看了一眼周围的环境，然后关上了帐篷帘。

 

**“** **Tomaasiento, por favor（请坐）.”**

 

在守望先锋工作，特别是和天使一起工作，她已经习惯了被她不懂的外语交流所包围。按照习惯，她关掉了通讯器，转而专注于对话的其他方面。 人际关系、对话、领导能力——这些都是她非常感兴趣的事情。 那男人坐了下来，他的焦虑显而易见。 他的脚不安地在地上拍打着。紧张的气氛感染了孩子，她在房间里不停摸弄着。安吉拉就算注意到了，她也没表现出来。

 

**“** **Qué le trae por aquí** **（什么原因让你到这里来了）？”**

 

那男人飞速说起来，疯狂地用手比划着。 医生放下笔，身子前倾，眉头微微皱起。她不时地点头或附和他的话，鼓励他继续说下去。 法芮尔全神贯注地注视着安吉拉温柔而坚定的眼神接触，她的声音总是平静而安稳，尽管她对这门语言一无所知，但她很快就意识到这位金发女子在多大程度上决定了谈话的节奏。

 

**我想知道，这是刻意的还是本能的？**

 

她带着一点敬畏注意到，这个男人僵硬的肩膀放松了下来，他渐渐地感到舒服多了，降低了声音，说话也慢了下来。医生微笑着看着他，用轻松的语调说了些什么，令人惊叹的是，他也吃吃地笑了起来。

 

突然，安吉拉转向她，和她分享这个笑容，把她带进了这个奇怪的爆发时刻。小女孩跑到梅西身边，张开双臂想要一个拥抱，女人的笑容变成了吃吃的笑声，让法芮尔胸口的某个东西变得温暖起来。她问自己，这已经不是第一次了，对方是否意识到了她那近乎魔法的魅力。 她不知道安吉拉是否让 **她** 像这两个病人一样充满幻想。

**可能更多。**

 

这个想法让她脸红起来，她安慰自己在她的深色皮肤和正午的炎热下，医生不会注意到的。确实，那个女子正忙着把女孩抱上担架床进行检查。

 

“法芮尔， **querida（甜心）** ，你能过来帮我吗？”

 

她花了半秒钟才意识到有人跟她说话，“哦，嗯，当然，齐格勒医生。”

 

“当我测量她的血压时，请把她的胳膊放在和心脏水平的位置——对，就像这样,  **danke, Schatz（德语，谢谢，亲爱的）。** 现在抬起另一只手臂， **bitte** （德语，请）。”

 

她遵循指示，虽然不确定自己的帮助是否绝对必要，但依旧很乐意帮忙。安吉拉轻松地动作着，这只能来自多年的练习；她的手指敏捷，在女孩的脸上舞过，点过法芮尔认为对其他医生来说有意义的特定部位。

 

“哦！她有个阳性淋巴结，这里——”当天使抓住她的手轻轻地指引她摸那孩子下巴上的某一点时，法芮尔的眼睛睁大了。“感觉到了吗？是活动而且有弹性的。如果你和另一边比较一下会更容易发现。”医生把她的手移到相对的下巴另一边，然后来回移动。

 

**我没法感觉到任何东西除了你的手放在我的手上——**

安吉拉放开埃及人，用她自己的拇指抚摸那孩子的脸，从眼睛下方沿着脸颊描绘出一个三角形。“她这里起疹子了，你看见了吗？ **DasSchmetterlingserythem** （德语，颧骨皮疹）——蝴蝶疹（注1）。”

 

医生加快了她的动作，在她的胳膊上触诊——这让那孩子咯咯直笑——接着是她的腹部。安吉拉用手指在肋骨上轻轻拍打，倾听着轻微的敲击声在音色上的变化。

 

“ **Duele cuando golpeo suavemente en este lado de la espalda（当我轻轻拍你背部的时候，疼吗）？** ”金发女子握拳轻轻地击打女孩的左侧背部。那小孩瑟缩了。

**“** **Sí, señora（是的，女士）.”**

**“** **Gracias,pequeña（谢谢，小家伙）,”** 医生回答，再次抱起孩子把她放到地上。她转向担心的皱起眉的男子，用更多的西班牙语进行交流。他叹了口气，用手掌摸着额头，用几秒钟走了几个来回，最后转身看着医生，点了点头。

**“** **Necesitamosuna prueba de sangre…y regrese en cinco días（我们需要验血......然后在五天后回来）.”**

那男人再次点点头，然后抱着孩子走向帐篷开口，“Sí,Doctora, muchas gracias（好的，医生，非常感谢）.”

 **“** **Hasta lavista, señoras（回见，女士们）!”** 小女孩回收，于是法老之鹰也腼腆地朝她挥手，直到病人离开视野。当她转过身时，她注意到安吉拉朝她隐秘地微笑着。

“干得漂亮， **señora（女士）** ，”医生赞扬的同时眯起眼睛看着那个士兵，这让她感到很不自在。

 

“哦，嗯——，谢谢，”她脱口而出，“她得了什么病？”

 

金发女子叹了口气，向上看着帐篷的顶部，她的表情变得若有所思。“在初诊的时候，基本不可能确定，但根据显现的症状，我怀疑是全身性红斑狼疮的缓解期。蝴蝶疹是一个明显的症状，但只靠这个不足以确认——狼疮很难确诊。”

 

“从不是狼疮，”法老之鹰嘀咕道，然后立刻咬住了自己的舌头，但已经太迟了——安吉拉询问地朝她挑起一边眉毛。她清了清嗓子，“我——我很抱歉。只是一个来自我曾经和妈妈一起看的老剧集里的蠢想法（注2）。”

 

一个令人难以理解的捕食者般的坏笑出现在另一个人的脸上。法芮尔玩弄起她的手指。

 

“你是在用 **豪斯医生** 的剧集来质疑超过二十年的医学背景吗？”

她想要回答，但安吉拉用动作使语句卡在了她的喉咙里金发女子单手解开了她的白大褂，法芮尔瞪大眼睛看着她脱下白大褂，缩短两人之间的距离，把白大褂披在她的肩膀上。然后她拉近，她们太近了，近得她们的身体贴在了一起，法老之鹰感觉到她的心跳陡然加快，在她的胸腔里敲击着，现在红热不仅仅只在她的脸上了，她全身都烧起来，而她被安吉拉的触碰和她的气息还有热量包括她的脸庞充盈着，实在是太，太近了——

 

“你知道为什么海盗戴眼罩吗？”天使突然说道，然后用她的食指和中指放在士兵的肩上把她推开，优雅地转身离开，留下一个凌乱的法芮尔试图让她的大脑回到正轨。

 

**什么。那是什么。这是什么啊。这她妈什么鬼。**

“我——我——他们。他们少了只眼睛？或者。我不知道。为了更好地瞄准？”她用手捂住脸， 被似曾相识的感觉激得恼怒起来。“我有时候闭上一只眼便于瞄准。我不知道。我不清楚！我不懂。”

白大褂仍披在法芮尔的背上，留下满是安吉拉的气息，在埃及人宽得多的肩膀上看起来小小的。金发女子嗤笑着，无耻的被逗乐了。

 

“找个时间查查看。你可能会大吃一惊。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：蝴蝶疹，红斑狼疮的常见并发症之一，红斑分布在脸颊两侧，有时跨过鼻梁，像蝴蝶的形状，故称之为蝴蝶疹。
> 
> 注2：美剧豪斯医生中，当医生们试图诊断神秘疾病而其他诊断都被推翻了之后，有人会说“也许它是狼疮”。一般来说，豪斯医生会给他们一个鄙视的眼神并用充分理由证明“这永远不会是狼疮”（ ‘It’s never lupus’ ）。
> 
> *全身性红斑狼疮：全身性红斑狼疮（systemic lupus erythematosus，简称SLE）也叫系统性红斑狼疮，是一种慢性的自体免疫性疾病。乃身体因不知明原因，促使免疫系统产生自身抗体攻击自身细胞和组织，导致发炎和组织损害。病情较严重的时期称为“发作”（Flares），病情较轻微的时期则称“缓解”。部分患者的症状不易诊断。


	4. 心跳停止

她靠在墙上，手压在腹部，感觉到鲜血从指缝间渗出。她试着抬起枪，但没有用，它当啷一声掉落在地上。每一次呼吸她的肋骨和胸部都像是被刀扎般痛苦，太疼了以至于白色的斑点在她视野间飞舞。她够到通讯器但她的手指颤抖得太厉害了以至于没法按下求救信号的按钮。

 **她有每个人的生命指征，** 法老之鹰安慰自己， **她会看到我的然后过来的。**

脚步声接近了，响亮而自信，他就在那里——前任特工加布里尔·莱耶斯，现在被称为死神，身披黑衣在她附近踱步，手持霰弹枪。她知道他想的话可以瞬间就到这里，但是他看起来非常乐于看到生命从她身上慢慢流失。

她的视野边际开始变黑，双腿颤抖着，她抓住一根柱子稳住身形在斑驳的墙上留下鲜红的手印。他出现了，用枪管顶住她的脸颊，发射过的金属枪管还是热的，在她皮肤上留下烧伤。当他把枪指向她的肋骨时，她没有退缩，也没有屏住呼吸——如果她认为他会给她一个快速的死亡，那她就太傻了——当他冷酷而残忍地笑着时，她连眼睛都没眨一下。

法芮尔挑衅地抬起下巴让他知道她不害怕——但当疼痛在她身侧炸开的时候，她忍不住大喊出声。她的猛禽机甲已经破损不堪，但即使是完好无损，也不可能承受得住近距离霰弹枪的火力。她感觉到它在她体内撕裂，把她的器官撕成碎片。 液体堵塞了她的呼吸道——血液，她自己的血液——她在脚边形成的水坑里滑倒了，摔在地上。

她咳嗽着，吐出一口猩红。那痛苦是不可言说的。死神跪在她身边，透过面具她能看到他的双眼，当他看着她生命消逝死去的时候，它们是如何闪动的。

突然，两声巨响在空中响起，那个男人战栗起来，睁大了双眼。她看见他转过身，手持武器，听见更多的枪声，看见他颤抖。在她视野的角落，她出现了——她的慈悲天使，正朝着敌人开枪直到他倒下——然后法芮尔看见她的嘴唇在动，但不管她说了什么，她都听不见，也不理解。

**她是如此幸运遇到他放松警惕的时候哦感谢诸神谢谢——**

她的思绪被死亡不自然地打断了。

 

                           ————————————————

她还没来得及睁开眼睛，甚至还没来得及感觉到自己，痛苦就随之而来。她感到身体的每一根神经都被点燃了，她突然敏锐地意识到一些她不该知道的事情——神经冲动是如何沿着她的身体传递的，她的血液是如何在静脉中流动的，她的器官是如何缓慢而稳定地恢复功能的，她的细胞是如何增殖以弥补损伤的——然后她的心脏开始跳动而这很 **疼** 。

她本是要大喊的，出于纯粹的动物本能，但她的嘴不受控制——直到突然可以了，包括全身的肌肉都恢复了，而她唯一记得的是她是法芮尔·艾玛莉，守望先锋上尉，就在几分钟前，死了。她数到十秒，然后聚集起力量坐起来向世界致意。

“真是 **操了** ——”她嘶声道。

“艾玛莉队长，”天使致意，“很高兴看到你回来了。你感觉如何？”

她的语气平淡而急促，表情严肃。在任何任务中，她们总是焦点的人格化——不再是安吉拉和法芮尔，而是一名士兵和一名战地医生。

“情况稳定。准备离开。”她有些艰难地站了起来，检查了一下机甲的情况。一团糟——所有的腹部机甲和大部分胸部机甲已经损坏了，还有她的无线通讯。不过幸运的是，推进器仍能工作——足以让她离开这里了。

“很好。我们有个来自猎空的求救信号——预计撤离时间5分43秒。”

她头盔嘀地一声提醒她收到了坐标，法老之鹰绞着手，脑子嗡嗡作响。她的手指因为出汗而黏糊糊的。“我的通讯设备掉线了，——代我启动撤退计划我们走吧。”

“好的，队长，”金发女子表示同意，接着按下她自己的通讯器。“守望先锋特工，艾玛莉上尉要求撤退。我重复一遍：开始撤退。”她关掉麦克风拿起治疗法杖，“开始撤退。”

法老之鹰抓起她掉落的枪，心不在焉地擦着枪上血手印，然后两人冲进交火区，压着身子在掩体间穿梭。她把推进器留给了最重要的时刻，冲到了她面甲屏幕上标注的点里。他们一直希望打正面战，这也是守望先锋出现的最初的原因，但是伏击让他们措手不及。

无论死神是独自行动还是和塔隆一起或者是这两人都卷入了当地冲突，和其中一方或者另一方交手甚至都缠斗在一起，是杰克和温斯顿晚些时候需要解开的谜团。然而此时，他的任务很明确；他们没法结束战斗，在情况如此混乱的时候不行，而她得尽快将她的队员们安全撤离。

面甲滴地响了一声，表明她们已经到达了目标地。她踹向通往一栋废弃建筑的厚木门，但它并没有锁上。

“撤退时间缩短到五秒，队长，”天使报告，而这背后真正的意思并没有逃过她的眼睛。

**猎空死了。**

她更加紧迫地又踹了一次，然后用肩膀撞，一次，两次。门碎裂开来了。

**四秒。**

她冲进去，举着枪，面甲告诉她她的队员在三层楼上。他们在损坏的楼梯上站住，咒骂着。

**三秒。**

她用一只胳膊环住医生的腰然后按下了推进器。瞬间两人被发射到了上空，她用胳膊护住脸，穿破了废墟碎片。低油量的警告灯在她的面甲上闪烁着。

**两秒。**

她们落地开始狂奔，治杖发出的光芒照亮了前进的道路，然后转过了角落。猎空就在那里，躺在地上，一个弹孔穿透了她的太阳穴，从皮肤和肌肉的撕裂处可以看到她的下颚骨，一点点脑浆散在靠近两个男人脚边的地上。

**一秒。**

她射杀了他们。 **哒** **-哒-哒** 。一颗子弹穿透了其中一个的颈部—— **血溅得到处都是，在墙上留下来怪异的画面** ——两颗子弹打穿了另一个人的心脏， **他抓住自己的胸膛，跌跌撞撞地从墙上的一个大洞里钻了出来，嘎吱一声，他尖叫了起来——** 然后她闭上眼睛祈祷，全心祈祷她们能及时赶到。

**“** **Heldensterben nicht（德语，英雄不朽）！”**

整个屋子被照亮了，在这令人神经紧绷的时刻她什么也看不见了。然后她听见咳嗽和抱怨声，猎空起身，诅咒着，抱住自己，指甲深深地陷进皮肤，让手臂流血了。天使抱住她的脑袋，抚摸着她新生的皮肤，检查愈合情况。法老之鹰抑制住跑过去拥抱她们的冲动， **老天啊你们都还好吗** ——

没有时间了。与其说她看见了导弹飞过来，不如说她听见了导弹击中建筑，把半个建筑撕成了碎片。整栋建筑呻吟起来，地面开始崩裂。她迅速站起身，压低身子躲在金属柱子下，去找她的同伴们。她一手抓住天使，另一只手抓住猎空，然后用脚跟戳向推进器，自动驾驶仪自动按照她们的撤离路线行驶。

她们飞了一半路程，半飞出了建筑物，她紧紧抓住她们的手都疼了。在她们下方，地狱火霰弹枪开火了，燃烧弹被投掷过来，人们惨叫得如此大声，声音之大甚至让鬼知道飞得有多高的她们都听见了。而她的猛禽机甲的引擎发出了咳嗽般的嗡鸣，低油量的警告变得更加紧迫了。

**你她妈一定是在逗我吧！**

天使展开翅膀减慢他们下落的速度，然而尽管女武神的设计能承载医生和一个患者的重量，三个人的重量也远超了承载量，而且战斗已经使装备付出了代价。他们失了控，地面以惊人的速度向她们逼近。

是猎空在最后关头救了她们，她按了加速器上的什么东西，似乎扭曲了他们周围的空气。法老之鹰有种四周都在延伸坠落的奇怪的感觉，她的胃翻倒起来，然后她的双脚踏上了地面，尽管世界看起来在旋转。

“走，走，走！”她用手推着每一个队友的背部，指引她们，然后三个人狂乱着跌跌撞撞地穿过小巷和街角，直到他们到达撤退车旁，源氏伸出手，把她们拉上车然后跳上驾驶座位，然后她终于， **终于** 能喘口气。她听见车辆引擎的咆哮和轮胎的摩擦声，抓住扶手固定住自己。

“等等，”当猎空把货车后门关上后，士兵大喊出声，“麦克雷在哪里？”

天使伴随着一声巨响把自己摔进座位里，粗暴地扯下头顶的金属光环。“他不会来了。”

“什么？！”她肺部的空气被偷走抽空了，“你说他不会来了是什么意思——”

“他走了。”金发女子把头靠在手上，“死了，我失去了他。”

她视线的角落里，她看见猎空闭上眼睛滑到了车地板上，“你什么？！”她提高了声音。她没法控制自己。“什么时候？”

医生转向她，面无表情。“15：26的时候。18分钟前。”

她咬紧牙关，脑袋悻动着。“而你她妈没想到告诉我？考虑到我缺了该死的通讯器而我她妈是这次任务的指挥官——”

她看着那女子微微动了动改变姿势，眼眸闪动。“原谅我， **艾玛莉队长** ，我大概忘记通知你了——或许是因为，你会惊讶地发现，复活的窗口时间大概有五秒钟，而当他心跳停止的时候 **你死了** 。”

这些话像是在她脸上打了一拳，而她感到再次恶心起来。松开扶手，她坐下，感觉有什么卡在了喉咙里。她突然爆发了，一拳打在车厢一侧。天使没有眨眼。“你本应该告诉我的。我们本该试着救——”

“你是说在我复活猎空然后我们被炸出建筑之前还是之后？”医生嘶声道，然后扯下她的手套和护腕，狠狠地扔在地板上。“守望先锋被解散是有原因的。也许这样才是最好的结果。我只是希望有一天你会明白为和平而战就像既当婊子又立牌坊。①”

法老之鹰就在几分钟前才直面了死亡，然而此时她发现她无法直视那对蓝眸。

 

                            ————————————————

 

如果她说她那天晚上没打算喝得酩酊大醉，那就是撒谎。她还没有预料到的是，她最终会在凌晨两点的时候敲响医生的门，带着后悔、悲恸和一大堆其他的情感完全失去了理智。她发现宿舍里的安吉拉还醒着的时候并不惊讶，那人带着怒容开门的样子她也不惊讶——但依旧很令人受伤。

“艾玛莉队长，”她的语气冰冷而正式，“除非我们接到紧急呼叫，否则我觉得你的打扰非常不专业。”

“去她的，”她厉声说道，把自己挤了进去，无视了医生眼中愤怒的光芒。“我需要答案。”

金发女子没有跟着她进去，只是站在门口，双臂交叉。“很好。”

法芮尔本打算用更端庄的方式说这个，但当她开口的时候，她的声音支离破碎，感觉到泪水滑下了她的脸颊。她坐在那人的床上，因为站着突然间变得太难了。“你必须做出选择。”

安吉拉别开眼神，把后背留给埃及人。“是的。”

“而你选择了我。”她顿住，等着一个回答。她没有等到。“为什么？杰西曾是你的朋友。你认识他自从——自从很早前。”

一阵长长的沉默。“那不重要，”医生最终开口了。“我对这件事的感受并不重要。你是队长。你负责这次任务。 你是优先考虑的。”

法芮尔用手遮住脸，冷笑着。“就是这样？因为我是队长？”她的手指深陷进头皮。“就因为——纸上的几个字，我就能活下来而他不能？”

“因为纸上的几个字，那些人们在互相残杀，”安吉拉面无表情地反驳，“如果认为我们有什么不同的话就太天真了。”

埃及人抱住自己，心痛和另一个人的冰冷态度使她动弹不得，静止不动了很久。安吉拉同样没有任何动作。

“你反对这个任务，”她重新开口。

“是的。”

“你不想去。”

“对。”

“如果你不在我就已经死了。”她闭上双眼，脑海中浮现出滚烫的霰弹枪枪管抵在她脸颊上的画面。她身上的伤疤消失了，但心中的伤疤仍在。她颤抖着，撕开伤口。“我就已经死了。还有猎空……我们都会死。”

“也许。”

 **跟我说话** ，她想尖叫。“你会因此责怪我吗？”她反问。

“寻找借口是毫无意义的做法，”安吉拉转移话题。

“但你会吗？”她坚持。

停顿。“一点，是的。”

此时此刻，她以为她不会更受伤了。她错了。她再次合上双眼，让泪水尽情地流下，试着表达自己内心深处亟需被释放的想法。“你知道，最糟糕的是——是我很高兴的那一部分。我很高兴，你知道吗？那不是我。是我活下来了。”

她感到一双手放在了她的肩上，感觉安吉拉坐到她身边时床的凹陷，然后她被拉进一个拥抱里，两人一起倒在床上，而她把脸埋在医生的肩膀上，任由自己颤抖着哭泣，直到安慰的声音和她颈背上坚定的爱抚使她平静下来。她抬眼，看见一滴眼泪缓缓地从金发女子的脸颊上滑落，这让她胸膛紧绷，并引出了一个问题——

**谁来照顾看护者？**

于是她挪了挪地方，抱住她，她足够大的双臂可以搂住另一个人更小的身体。安吉拉没有抗议，于是法芮尔让那个女子的背紧紧靠着自己的身体，而她的脸颊贴在医生的脖颈边，在他们共享的温暖中得到安慰。近距离的接触使她脸红，但是安吉拉当时并没有看到，这没有什么关系。

最终，她们的呼吸平稳下来。最终，她感觉她的意识正在开始悄悄溜走。

“我很抱歉，”安吉拉耳语，惊动了埃及人。

“我也很抱歉，”她回应，感觉到胸口如释重负。

“我不后悔，”金帆女子突然开口，然后翻转过身面对她。法芮尔头晕目眩得无法对这个动作作出回应，也无法理解这句话的含义，但当安吉拉用食指和中指抚过她的脸颊时，她仍然感觉到脸上一阵灼热。“我也很高兴你活下来了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①特别鸣谢JN大的翻译qwqqq我永远喜欢JN大的翻译呜呜呜呜呜呜OTL


	5. 黄疸病

她的脸扭曲着皱起眉，法老之鹰看着水流出来洗掉手臂上的肥皂泡，举起双手，手指并拢像个吵架的意大利妈妈指向前方。安吉拉站在她身旁看着，除了眼睛，她的脸被完全遮在面罩后。

“现在用你的手肘关掉水龙头——小心，要不然你得 **重新** 再洗一遍。”

她踮起脚尖，关掉水流，抑制着撕掉脸上又热又痒的面罩的冲动。

“现在你得用无菌布擦干自己，”医生解释道，“很简单，真的：碰到了你的肘部的就不能碰到你的双手。看我做，然后试试。”

她全神贯注地皱起了棕色的眉毛。

“一边是擦左手掌，”金发女子解释，“一边是擦右手掌。”她打开布料然后对折，露出另一侧纤维。“这时擦过胳膊，但绝对不要返回去——规则是，如果它碰到了你的胳膊，就一定不能碰到你的手指。”她擦干了自己，手之字形挥动着。

“现在是麻烦的部分了。所有可用的布面都被污染了，所以你将必须——”她的手指滑过布面的褶皱，然后向上一推，把布面在空中弹了起来，“——这样。”

“……哦。”法芮尔深吸了一口气。“好的。好。我能做到。我可以。”

她拿起她的毛巾，打开它，然后尽可能小心地开始擦干自己——

“被污染了。”安吉拉开口，“重新去洗手。”

她用大量阿拉伯语诅咒着，冒出口的一连串单词能让水手脸红。她再试了两次才成功，而当她终于成功的时候，她的手都起皱了，皮肤被过多的清洗损伤。

“好了，目前为止都很好，”金发女子称赞道，“我们可以进行下一步了——穿手术服。”

 **那是说你自己** ，她别扭地想着。

穿手术服是很简单——安吉拉娴熟地钻进她的手术服里，然后帮法芮尔穿上，埃及人可以向神祇发誓这和她的猛禽机甲一样沉重。然后，医生拿起一个纸袋，打开，露出一双橡胶手套。她听见那女子长长地，深深地吸了一口气。

“——那么。这是手套的戴法，”她指了指她拿的地方，“你的手是消毒过的，但手套是无菌的。所以你的手指不能接触到手套的外侧，但可以接触内侧，而外侧可以接触外侧，内侧可以接触内侧。懂了吗？”

**没有。**

“嗯——哼。”她咕哝地表示同意，看着安吉拉做准备，心里模仿着她的动作。当她做好时，她点点头示意士兵继续。

**你可以做到的，法芮尔。**

她拿起手套——

“弄脏了。”

她丢弃了它们。安吉拉给她拿来另一个小纸包，把它扔在桌上。

她拿起手套——

“污染了。”

她拿起手套——

“被搞脏了。”

她拿起——

“被污染了。”

“你很自娱自乐嘛，”她控诉道，因为她能看到安吉拉眼角细微的笑纹，说明另一个人大概是在笑得厉害，这很伤人。如果眼神能杀人的话，法芮尔投向医生的凝视大概会比她的火箭炮造成的伤害更大。

“有一点——”另一个恬不知耻地承认，“——搞脏了。”

法老之鹰不是个非常有耐心的人。她的眼角抽搐着，“为什么你不让温斯顿代替我来做这个？”

“……温斯顿是只大猩猩。”

“所以？”她厉声说，在安吉拉来得及开口提醒她第三次污染了无菌手套之前脱下了手套。

“所以，”医生慢吞吞地吐词，说得很慢，似乎是在和一个头脑迟钝的人讲话， “我没有大猩猩尺寸的手套。或者猩猩大小的医疗设备。或者是，能保持所有毛发不—— **被污染** 。”

“我知道，我知道！”她嘶声说道，用手捂住额头。

“被污染了，”安吉拉重复道，现在她是真的大笑出声了，“脱下外套，然后去重新洗手。”

 

                          ————————————————

“法芮尔，把弯止血钳递给我， **bitte（劳驾），** ”安吉拉在担架床的另一端说，眼睛一点也没有离开她正在手术中的患者。

“那个什么，”埃及人回应，皱起眉，略有不安。

不让她烦恼的并不只是血——毕竟她是个军人，她已经习惯了。与其说是这个，倒不如说是精心计划的切割让她浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。 她的理智告诉她这是必要的，而且实际上是在拯救生命，但是她内心深处的某种原始的东西却大声地反对这样做。

某些程度上，她的大脑似乎敏锐地意识到了在激烈的战斗中造成创伤以求生存和这种治疗性的切割之间的区别，精心策划的， **无痛的** ，安静的，非常怪异。她觉得她更喜欢前者。战斗是自然的，动物本能的。开刀打开别人的身体企图在内部治疗绝对不是这样的。

“那钝弯的剪刀，”安吉拉说明道，眼睛和她对视了一会儿。

“噢。”她拿起那个钝弯剪递了过去。

“我要迅速把宝宝拿出来，”医生说明，“然后我会把他递给你再缝合剖腹。把那桌子拉过来好让我能拿到器械，接着回到你站的地方准备好。”

她推着金属架子穿过房间，笨拙地撞到了发出撞击声。噪音使她缩了缩。

**我讨厌这个。**

她永远， **永远** 绝对不能再让这个金发女子劝她再做这个了。手术过程漫长而缓慢还很诡异，法芮尔得在一间封闭的房间待着不动，而这时间太长了， **她不喜欢** 。她的腿疼，手套黏黏的，手术服太热，有松紧带的手术帽一开始没什么但现在感觉是在挤她的脑壳——

**真是日了——**

 

“啊！”那女子满意地大喊，“这个，有对健康的肺。”

**我在《异形》的场景里呢。**

她接过递过来的哭泣的婴儿，全身被血液和某些诡异的粘液覆盖着，她用毛巾裹住他，试着在不让他掉地的同时尽可能的把他清理干净。

**我绝对不要再做这个了。**

**“** **Danke,Schatz（谢谢，亲爱的）.”**

她不知道说的是什么意思，但安吉拉说话的方式，她的嗓音是如何变柔软的，她发“sch”的音时奇怪的方式，还有——

绝不，她在心里重复道，试着安慰孩子却失败了。再也不。绝对——一定永远不了。安吉拉尽可以让莉娜或者卢西奥或者耶稣十二门徒来做，但我绝对一定不——

某些程度上来说，她就是没法让自己相信。

 

                          ————————————————

法芮尔在换完衣服呼吸到新鲜空气后心情好多了。她伸个懒腰，腿还疼着，歪歪扭扭地走向育婴室，拿着一瓶水和一根香蕉，因为她知道安吉拉还没吃过而她在给新生儿测试完人类已知的所有病症之前都不会离开育婴室。

一个关于关心照顾者的模糊想法掠过她的脑海，不过她没有很在意，只是尽可能安静地打开了婴儿室的房门。果然，那个人就在那儿，站在婴儿床边，在手持板的纸上写着什么。医生只是简单地转身确认了法芮尔的出现，接着又开始书写。

法老之鹰等着她结束，因为知道在这之前打断她是徒劳的。

“所以这孩子怎么样了？”金发的一把笔插回口袋，她就问道，“顺便，我给你带了这个，”她递过食物。

“ **Danke schon（谢谢你）.** ”安吉拉慵懒而轻松地笑着，这让她从深处温暖了起来。“他还不错。我之前担心他的肺部，不过他是个强壮的小男孩。他有点黄疸病，这在出生后很常见，不过最终发现只是吉尔伯特综合征。这是个好事情，他会好起来的。”

“黄疸？”她询问，瞥了一眼熟睡的婴儿。在她看来，他好得很。

“黄疸病，”医生咬着牙解释道，“他的皮肤是黄色的。”

法芮尔看了一眼婴儿，看着他光滑的巧克力色皮肤和可爱的卷发，想了想也许她是否是个色盲。

 **……他的皮肤是黑色的** ，她总结道。

“我看不出来，”她承认，“在我看来他的皮肤不黄。”

安吉拉吃吃笑起来，她的表情不知怎么变得有些邪恶，“这需要练习，特别是当他们是深色皮肤的时候。但我有20年的医疗经验，”她意有所指地顿了顿，“……我真的非常擅长观察到哪怕是最细微的肤色变化。”

她皱起了眉头，脑子里的齿轮叮当作响地转动着，她试图弄清楚医生到底在自鸣得意个什么鬼——

噢。 **喔。**

她觉得她的脸颊瞬间烧了起来。

“我在房间的另一头都能看到你脸红了，法芮尔。”

她以为自己会尴尬到原地去世，但是她的内心似乎突然发生了什么，被当场抓住已经不重要了，因为她已经厌倦了医生和她的游戏。

 

她小心地关上门然后一步上前，挡住了出口。安吉拉歪歪头，眯起了眼睛。“你知道，我不是个医生，”她开口，靠得更近，把另一个逼到角落。

“是这样吗，”金发的语调平平，没有被吓到。

“啊哈。你知道这是什么意思吗？”另一个人上前，天使的背碰到了房间墙壁。

“告诉我，”她回答，她平板的语调要让法老之鹰 **失去理智** 。

“意思是，”法芮尔把手掌撑在墙上，就在安吉拉的脸颊边，在她上方仅有3厘米的地方，“要看到别人的脸红，”她拉近两人的距离，现在她们的腹部贴在一起，而她感到一阵熟悉的暖流从她的腹部升起，“我必须——”两人的额头靠在一起，鼻尖蹭着，她能感觉到另一个人的呼吸打在她的肌肤上，“靠得贼她妈近看。”

令她吃惊的是，她们的双唇贪婪地相触了，安吉拉的手滑下她的脖颈，停在她的颈背部，指甲深陷却不至于伤了她。她用舌头撬开医生的双唇，脉搏在得到回应时加快，嘴唇撞上牙齿时呼吸急促。她的双手放在那人的腰上，向她的腰背部移动，然后在吻中断的时候静止不动，只有这样安吉拉的双唇才能吻上舔舐她的脖颈， **亲爱的上帝啊她到底是在哪儿学到这样亲吻的——**

她退开来平复呼吸，百分百确定无论是不是深色皮肤，她的脸红足以用来当做太平洋上的一座新灯塔。

“和我出去约会，”她喘息着，仍旧头晕目眩。

“ **终于！** ”安吉拉嘶声说道，用拇指在法芮尔的下巴上留下痕迹。她为这个接触而颤栗起来。“你让我等了 **好几个月** ！”

埃及人皱起眉。“这是什么意思？”

金发女子的手指停在她的下颌上，向上描摹着她的嘴唇，然后她又一次闭上眼睛，淹没在感官中。

“意思是我 **愿意** 。”  
  


END


End file.
